Something is up
by Ryydman
Summary: One shots about our favourite guardians. Takes places from, after and before the movie. Mostly humor, no pairings (unless I warn you). Hope you have fun! 3
1. Teeth collecting

North was happy. More than happy, he was like a child in candy shop. Bunnymund was into this too. He was like a kid in sugar rush. Jack was like he always was when he had fun: like a hyperactive teenager. Tooth was... well... the worst. She was like a huperactive teenager in sugar ruch in the candy shop.

Sandy was the only one who could still handle the situation calmly and yet have fun. Funny how the quiet ones were always the smartest ones.

They all blamed Jack from this. He was after all the Guardian of Fun. Every time Jack had fun, that made the others have fun too. No one could actually really tell why. Somehow always when Jack had fun, North felt real happiness in his belly, Tooth started to have even more energy to do anything, Bunny was always more than ready to have a little friendly race and Sandy got more inspiration into his dreams.

This time was no diffrent.

"Quickly! Quickly! Hah hah hah haa!"

North jumped into chimney and dissappeared from the view. He didn't hear what Jack had said to Bunny. Something about keeping up with the winter spirit. Heh, those two... North knew already those will became good friends.

But North had something more important to do. When he entered into the house, he ran out from the door only to run in another building. He quickly placed his special tramboline in the fireplace and jumped on it. The tramboline throw him up in the air and dissappeared. North appeared above the house.

"Oh, you don't wanna rice a rabbit, mate", Bunny said with a chuckle while Jack gave his "Challenge accpeted" -look. The two raced from one building to another.

North heard Bunny mention about ricing with the rabbit.

"A race? Is it a race?" North yelled before he dissappeared into another chimney.

Again he lanted on the floor of the house, ran as quickly as he could into other building and placed his tramboline in fireplace. Oh he was getting too old for this.

Or not.

"This is going to be..."

And agaaain he ran into another building placing his special tramboline in fireplace. He jumped on it again. Only if he could just remember what he was going to say in first place. Fun? No.

"EPIC!"

Sandy smirked. Heh, those two, Jack and Bunny, were so focused to race each other that they had no idea how quickly the guardian of dreams collected teeth. He was a sneaky little man.

Tooth stole all the attention by flying around and yelling her orders to others. Well, none of then actually listened her. Only Jack paid any attention to the girl when she flew on signboard.

"You okay?" The winter spirit asked.

Tooth smiled, trying to hold back her tears of pain.

"I'm fine!" She laughed flying to Jack like a hyperactive kid. She tried to cover her teary eyes. Her poor, beautiful nose was hurt.

"It's been a long time sence I was on the field!" Tooth said flying around only to hide the nose that was starting to turn a bit red.

"How long is a long time?" Jack asked with a smirk. He knew the others had been around longer than him, but how long exactly?

"440 years, give or take..." Tooth said. Then she felt the tears start to rise from her eyes and nose start to swell. She randomly flew past Jack to "collect" one tooth. When she was safely in the room, she broke into small tears.

"My nose..." It hurt. It seariously hurt.

Jack shared a look with Baby Tooth, who was trying to safe her mother's cool face in front of Jack Frost.

But Jack didn't have time to waste. He had a race to win. So he flew down from the signboard and was just about to get in some kid's room when he saw a familiar tunnel and something big and gray next to the kid's bed.

Bunny smirked. He had won Jack. The pooka got his kicks by winning the winter spirit at last in something.

But Jack hated losing. Plus he was a bad loser. So he glared at the pooka with "if look could kill, you would be dead already" -look before without a second thought he pointed his staff at the pooka and send his winter magic ice to Bunny. Bunny yelped when his ears were frozen on the wall behind him. He was stuck.

"Frostbite! Let me go!" Bunny growned only to see Jack's face light up into amused smile.

"Heh, nope! This is a race and I'm going to win!" Jack yelled (his voice couldn't woke up the kid because kids didn't believe in him) before he let the wind toss him away.

That's it. If Frostbite wanted to play dirty, then so be it.

Soon after that they were ready to leave the town to move into next. North jumped into the house and wormed his way into the twins' room. Literally wormed, he was crawling on the floor like he was in war or something. Nightlights were on so it was easy to find the girls.

Santa popped up from the floor as quickly as he could. Oh dear Man in moon if the girls had been awake, they would have screamed their hearts out when Santa Claus suddenly popped up from the floor like a bunny.

"Twins! 3" North kissed bouth of the teeth before worming his way back into fireplace.

By the way, stairs were quite hard to crowl down head first. Especially when you are really big man.

"Jackpot!" Seariously, why did Jack's name came in his mind first? Anyway, Bunny looked proudly at five teeth he had found from one room. Heh, this ankle-biter was really a trouble maker, just like Jack.

"Looks like you have been a grumpy, arem' ya?" Bunny asked looking around the room. Yeah, too much like Jack. This kid appereantly loved icehockey.

Next house was much easier. At last that was what North thought.

"It's peace of pie", North giggled like a little girl before the floor dissappeared under him.

In second he realized he was face to face with very comfused Bunny.

And Sandy took his chanse by flewing in and taking the tooth like the two other guardians weren't there.

"That's my tooth. Sandy. SANDY?" North whispered as loud as he dared without waking up the kid. But Sandy just showed his innocent look and walked away. _This one? Sorry, I keep it. This is a race after all.  
_  
Guardian of dreams? More like heartless monster from nightmares to North.

"Can't you just open another tunnel?" North asked from Bunny, who still struggeled to get free.

"Sorry mate, I have never actually been stuck in my OWN tunnel. My legs and paws are stuck", Bunny growned trying still worm his way out.

North sighed.

"I know how we might get out. But you must promice you will never talk about this to anyone, got it?" North asked glaring at Bunny.

The Pooka was curious about what the guardian of wonders was going to do and he really wanted to get out and contiune the race. So he nodded.

North snapped his fingers in the tunnel and made his tramboline appear under their feet. It easily jumped them bouth out from the tunnel. The tunnel closed after them immediately. Bunny lanted on the floor on his feet but clumsy Santa wasn't so luckly. The man lanted on the floor on his butt and rolled right away on his back. Bunny looked quickly if the girl woke up and then at North with wide open eyes.

"What was that?" The Pooka asked. North rolled on sitting position.

"My special tramboline. Helps me coming out from fireplaces", North said cheeks a bit red.

Bunny couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I always thought you just had rabbit legs. Guess I was wrong mate. But the race is still on. And I have Snowflake's little ass to kick so lets move on!" Bunny whispered before making one of his tunnels again and dissappeared into it.

In the other hand, North had given him an idea. The pooka sneaked after Jack who was flying around the houses, looking for teeth. Then finally he jumped down to one room. Lightly he flew in fron window and was just about to land on the floor when something sucked him right throught the floor. He only had time to give one suprised yelp when he dissappeared into Bunny's tunnel, the sound of Bunny's evil laugh in his ears.

Now the winter spirit had to find his way back.

This was unfair. Really unfair. But Jack loved a little challenses.

He flew around Bunny's tunnels to find the place where the pooka would be next. That wasn't really easy. Tunnels were like a labyrint. And this was the first time Jack was in here.

After time that felt like hours, Jack finally saw one tunnel right above him to open. Before the pooka could jump in, he flew out.

"Crickey! I thought you got out minutes ago mate!" Bunny shout suprised but then he smirked.

"Had fun in Warren?" Bunny asked. Jack smirked back.

"You might not want to know that."

Bunny paled under his fur. He had a feeling that he would find something frozen in Warren when he got back there.

They took off to another part of the world.

North went into one house and took a tooth. Then a idea hit him. He placed a paper with an arrow at window under the pillow. Heh, this was a set-up for any of the guardians who entered in this room.

Just wait for it.

Wait for it.

...

For Man in moon's sace, for once he was trying to prank the others, they ruined it by not showing up! This was a good prank, at last he tought so.

Then finally a tunnel appeared and North grinned. Bunny. Perfect.

The Pooka yelped in comfusion when he saw an arrow and looked at window. North let out a loud laugh before he jumped off pointing at the pooka and laughed.

Bunny just stared after North. What the...

Then he snapped back to reality and jumped into another house. Tooth! He jumped out looking proudly his new tooth. Jack was so going to lose to him.

But the roof gave in under him. No wait, the roof was just frozen! Bunny slipped and fell on the floor with "crickey" -yell. Jack laughing to the tooth he had stolen from Bunny. Perfect. Now he had to just ran away from angry pooka...

Suddenly the tooth dissappeared from his fingers.

"No!"

Sandy, that evil little man stole the stolen tooth from him. What a criminal. And he dared even wave his little hand with innosent smile! Jack was sure that Sandy was really evil. Only disguited himself as guardian of deams.

Very, very angry pooka jumped to him, holding his small body against the roof while Bunny sat on his stomack.

"Give it back, mate. That was my tooth and you stole it", the pooka growned.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I would if I could. Sandy stole it from me", Jack said. The pooka turned to look up into sky only to see the little man flying innosently from one place to another collecting teeth.

"We have something common right now: We have the same enemy, mate", Bunny muttered. They were so kicking at last Sandy's golden ass.

Bunny however had to run already in next house. He was still bitter about North's prank on him so he was going to have his revenge. And what is better revenge on Santa but put a fire in fire place?

"Ho ho ho.." Bunny said with evil smirk.

North ran into other house. Not knowing that the evil little Bunny had lighted up the fire place. His "pretty" "little" ass would have burning marks even after many years.

"Honey? Did you light up the fireplace?" Someone asked behind Bunny. Crap, it was his time to get out.

When they gathered on the roof of one building, Jack immediately started to fight with the pooka.

"I have more teeth than you mate!" Bunny said with so much pride that he almost glowed. Jack glared at the Pooka's and his own sack. No guestion, Bunny's was bigger.

But the winter spirit wasn't going down that easily.

"You have rocks on the bottom", he said simply and watched with amused smile on his face when Bunny started to rage about how he did NOT have rocks in his sack. Sandy looked his sack and then Bunny's. They had at last almost as much teeth.

"Make a room for teeth collecting champion in 2012!" North yelled when he placed his sack between the fighting couple. His sack was as big as the other's sacks together.

Jack laughed and made a deep bown to the teeth collecting champion while Bunny looked like if he didn't have furr, he would be as pale as Jack.

"How did you got that many teeth, mate?" the Pooka asked. North just tapped his noce.

"Santa doesn't tell his secrets."

He had to get the rocks out from the sack before Bunny or Jack notices those.

"Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies."

Tooth's words made their faces fell. Gifts? GIFTS! Of course the Tooth fairy gave gifts for children!

Tooth saw their chocked faces.

"You guys have given gifts, right?" She asked even thought she knew the answer already.

Sandy tried to lie his way out of it, but he had to addmit that even he hadn't been smart enough to leave at last something to kids.

The guardians shared an embaressed look. What now?

Well back to the start.

It went well first. Everyone agreed that they had to take this a bit more seariously so they would be done before the enternity ends. They gave coins, candies, even easter eggs.

But it was North who broke to give one kid a christmas tree. Seariously. The man decorated it half an hour. In that time the others had given their gifts for whole town.

Well, it was still fun.


	2. Rules, borders and schedules

Bunnymund couldn't help but stare North. The man was smiling so much that it almost teared his face in half.

He must be crazy.

"Mate... Do you realize what you have done?" Bunny asked, trying to stay calm.

North looked innosently at him.

"Of course I do! I thought this was a brilliant idea! And I still do!" North said happily.

Bunny sighed. There were no way that the big Russian would give up from his "brilliant" idea.

"Seariously mate, I love the idea, but I know this will never work", Bunny said the truth. However, his words didn't affect the man at all.

North smiled. This will work, he knew it. He just had to make it clear to Jack that he was searious about this. The kid will understand him and will respect him as a kid should respect an adult.

"I know Jack will love it when he gets some rules, borders and schedules."

-

Bunny was right. Jack did NOT like it when his freedom was taken away from him.

"Jack, get back down there and do as I told you!" North shouted, trying to sound convinsing.

Jack just glared at him, hands crossed over his chest, staff leaning against his shoulder and sat on the globe, refusing to do anything that North told him to do.

"Nope, I want to stay in here so I will stay in here. I'm not on the mood to listen you", the spirit of winter said simply. Bunny could swear that the kid just enjoyed it more when North started to get seariously pissed.

"Jack, I'm telling you, you have to came home every day at nine o'clock, sleep over the night and you have to tell me when, where and who you are with. And you have to start blanning your blizzards more so it won't be too random to us and to the people. And you have to start eating real food. Cookies and candies are not good for you", North said seariously.

Even Bunny had to focuse so he wouldn't start to laugh. North was fighting a war he would never win.

"It will be nine o'clock in somewhere in the world every time I come here. I won't sleep if I don't feel like I'm tired. I'm not going to start planning the blizzards, where is the fun of that? And I'm immortal, I don't need food but I will take a cookie if you have one?" Jack asked smiling hopefully.

North's face turned a bit red. Bunny stood a bit furter from him to make sure Jack knew this was only the Russian's idea, and he was not part of this. He just wanted to know how this would turn out.

"But from now on, you are part of the family, and family means some rules. These are your rules and you will respect them, do you understand?" North asked.

"Rules are meant to be broken", Jack said smiling while he turned to lay down on his stomach, leaning his cheeks against his hands and looked down at North. "I'm the spirit of winter, a free soul. You can't lock me up and try to control me."

North's face was now as red as his shirt. He shoved his hand out and pointed at stairs that took up to the guest rooms.

"Jackson Overland Frost. You are grounded. Go into your room and stay there!"

That's it. Jack and Bunny brust out to laugh.

"HAHAHAA! Nope! I'm sorry North, but you will NEVER make me do anything I don't want to do!" Jack yelled, while he jumped out from open window, still laughing his ass off.

Bunny tried to calm down his laughter before he spoke.

"That went well, mate."

North turned around to glare at him. Then he smirked.

"I have other plan. That kid will respect his new rules. I promice: Next Christmas Jack will hold the record of Nice list."

-

North had promiced way too much. After eight months, they had fought many times about the rules. Well, to Jack it was nothing more than interesting game. He just loved challenges.

North had ordered Phil to follow Jack and capture him so they could force him to do as North wanted him to do. Big mistake. Jack had just froze the poor yeti's feet on the ground and flew away laughing.

Christmas was only in four days. North siged in defeat when he saw that Jack was still the uncrowned king of the Naughty list. Bunny laid his paw on his shoulder in sympathy.

"I told you it won't work, mate. You will never make him do anything he doesn't want to. Tell him to eat a cookie and he will refuse just to annoy you. He gets his kicks when he can do what ever he wants", Bunny said with a small smile.

He understood Jack. Yes, the kid annoyed him. Yes, most of the time he just wished the kid would stop making his pranks even for one day but this was Jack's personality. If Jack started to do what North told him to do, that would chanse the kid completely. And deep down none of them wanted that. They loved Jack as he was. Jack was the guardian of fun, he would feel miserable if someone ordered him around. It just wasn't in the kid's nature to do what he was told to do.

North looked at the Pooka's green eyes.

"I just feel like I failed him. As a father figure, I failed him. Kids should have rules and they should respect the adults. And I failed at making him respect me", North said turning to look at his working table, not really seeing it.

Bunny knew that feeling. He had tried to be a good big brother figure to Jack. But the kid made it impossible. Bunny was the big brother who Jack loved to annoy. Bunny had realized that Jack loved him just as he was: a Pooka that got pissed off every time he found that there was a blizzard in his warren. Jack didn't want Bunny to start acting like a caring big brother, because that wasn't the Pooka's personality.

Jack wanted people to be them selves because he couldn't trust them if they started to act too weirdly.

"Don't worry mate, it's not your fault that the kid is out of control. He had 300 years time to do things in his own way. He is not ready to big chanses. Besides, I have a feeling that he respects you in his own way, mate. He doesn't respect rules or schedules, but he respects you", Bunny said with small smile.

Before North could say anything anymore, one of his yetis ran into the room. He spoke quickly someting that Bunny didn't understand, but North stood up so fast that the chair he had been sitting was knocked on the floor.

He ran out from his room, Bunnymund right after him.

"Slow down, mate! What is going on?" The pooka asked, but his guestion was quickly answered when they faced Jack.

There were three yetis around him, trying to calm him down. The look on Jack's face told to Bunny that Jack really didn't want to fight with yets. He was just trying to ran througth them.

Better look told them that Jack was having a panic attack.

North rushed to the winter spirit and kneeled in wront of him and grapped the boy into tight embrace. Jack stopped from fighting immediately and hold on the guardian of wonders like North was only thing keeping him from falling into pieces.

"Jack! Calm down, my boy. Tell me, what is wrong?" North said firmly but his voice was caring.

It took a long time before Jack could speak. At some point he had started to cry.

"Jamie... He didn't see me anymore... He doesn't believe in me anymore..." Jack sobbed. He was trying to breath but it sounded more like he was choking in something.

"Jack, you must breath, okay? Calm down my boy. Calm down."

Jack tried to breath slower. It took many tries before he could breath in. He was still crying his heart out but at last he wasn't choking in his own breath.

North leaned back just enough to be able to look at Jack's face. Tears were frozen on the boy's cheeks and his normally bright blue eyes were shining from new tears. He still sobbed a lot, not caring that the pooka was standing right behind North. Actually, even the pooka didn't feel like making fun of Jack. Because he knew how much it hurt to lose your first believer. The first was always the worst.

"Jack. Jamie grow up. He may have stopped believing in you, but he will never forget you. You will still be his best friend. He will tell about you to his children. And you are there to take care of them, make their winter much more fun. This is natural circle of life", North said, taking the frozen tears off from Jack's face.

Jack's bottom lip shivered as he looked at North's eyes. Bunny couldn't help but think that the white haired boy looked adorable when he cried. The boy nodded a bit after he turned his look on the floor between him and North. The guardian of wonders bulled him in new hug and let the boy cry on his shoulder.

Bunny smiled. He knew he didn't need to say anything to North. Maybe even North didn't have authority to make Jack respect rules and schedules but he was there when Jack needed him. And that was the most important thing. Jack would always be a brat who made blizzards when ever he felt like it but at last he knew that the winter spirit was always welcomed in North pole with open arms. He was always welcome to come back home.


End file.
